Barbara Gordon
"I have this thing with mysteries. They bug me." '' Personality Barbara Gordon is a sweet, passionate, enthusiastic member of the Bat family with a keen mind for mysteries and unique knack for technology. Though previously a member of GCPD's Forensic Unit, she has since decided to give up working within the confines of the law in order to work alongside Batman in his quest of bringing justice to Gotham city. Armed with an array of unique talents and rare tenacity, she has quickly become an integral part of the Bat family. Intelligent and enthusiastic in her commitment to bring justice to Gotham City, Barbara is a natural-if not somewhat surprising-hero. Though lacking the physical prowess of Bruce and Robin, she is none the less more than capable of taking on Gotham's most corrupt. Having possessed a unique gift for technology and a naturally scientific-analytical mind, she is arguably no less dangerous than Batman behind her computer screen. With her ability to hack into almost any database, she has quickly become the Bat family's primary technician and has earned the code name "Oracle" from Batman himself. Though often left behind her computer screen when it comes to assisting Bruce and Richard on the field, she is no less willing or eager to suit up and take on criminals if need be. An incredibly socially awkward person, Barbara has never really fit in with any crowd anywhere, at least until she met Bruce. With her reputation for rambling, stammering and propensity for hiding her nose behind a book, Barbara was by no means popular growing up. Instead of the company of friends, she surrounded herself with the company of textbooks; commiting herself to a life of rigerous study. Though this certainly aided her in school (she graduated early and at the top of her class), the real reason behind Barbara's obsessive commitment stemmed from a desire to avoid the pain of her Mother and Brother's death. Unable to resolve her suspicions that they had been murdered, she devoted herself from a young age to making Gotham a better, safer place. Partly because of her desire to escape from her problems, Barbara is easily possessed by tunnel vision at time and tends to lose herself easily in her work. Driven and passionate, she is undeterrable when she puts her mind to a task; no matter how difficult or impossible. While this makes her a valuable asset to Batman, it can also hinder her at times as Barbara can become oblivious to the world around her; neglecting sleep, food and daylight when she is caught up in a project. Possessing a heart of gold, Barbara is a sweet, compassionate person who genuinely wants to make Gotham a better place. Disliking confrontation, Barbara tends to shy away from conflict and struggles to stand up for herself. In spite of this, Barbara can be surprisingly passive aggressive at times, taking out her anger not so subtly on those who have offended her. More often than not, however, Barbara acts the part of "peacekeeper" and is usually resolving conflicts rather than engaging in them. Though arguably driven to the point of obsession at times, Barbara is nevertheless a genuinely sweet and enthusiastic young hero desperate to make her city a better place. Having recently taken on the role of Oracle, she is well on her way to making this dream a reality. History Barbara Gordon was born on September 23rd, 1994 to James and Eileen Gordon. Growing up, Barbara was a shy and intelligent child who displayed a natural kanck for taking things apart and putting them back together again. Barbara was always extremely close to her Mother, growing up, who regularly attended all of Barbara's science fair exhibits. Exceptionally bright, Barbara became fascinated with science from an early age and expressed enthusiasm for understanding how everything in the world worked. A Type A person who, even from an early age, expressed a lot of anxiety about following the rules, Barbara tended to be described as something of a bossy, goody two shoes. Though by no means popular, Barbara nevertheless had a small circle of friends with whom she was always close and she was a happy child. On a sunny day in September 2005, all of that changed forever when Eileen and Jim Gordon Jr. were killed in an autobmobile accident. Devastated by the news, Barbara nevertheless became suspicious of the police's conclusion of "accidental death through faulty brakes", and over the years, her suspicions only grew. Heartbroken by the sudden breaking of her family, Barbara threw herself into her studies harder than ever before and began to retreat from the few friends she did actually have. As a result, Barbara graduated at the exceptionally young age of sixteen and seemingly found her purpose during college, when she decided to become a forensic scientist. Unsure of how else to find justice for her Mother and Brother, Barbara decided to use her talents to make Gotham a better place. Not long into her career at GCPD, however, Barbara began to discover that the roots of corruption in the city went deeper than she'd ever anticipated, leading her to eventually make a decision that would change the course of her life forever. Notable Accomplishments -Discovered the secret identity of The Batman -Was officially inducted into the Bat Family -Gained the codename "Oracle" from Batman -Assisted in dismantling a puppy mill/dog fighting ring called "The Zoo" -Discovered the true identity of Professor Pyg Notable Victories A bullet-point list of notable victories goes here. Relationships with Others Barbara shares a complicated relationship with '''Bruce Wayne'. Almost from the moment Barbara met the "real" Bruce, she found herself strongly attracted to him; a feeling that only intensified as the two bonded over the losses they shared. In short, Barbara sees Bruce as a hero and she admires his unflinching dedication to making Gotham a safer place as this is a dedication she also shares. The two shared a passionate romance for a time, which ended owing to Bruce's fear that Barbara would get hurt. In spite of this, Barbara continues to care deeply for Bruce: there isn't anything she wouldn't do for him. Richard Grayson is Bruce Wayne's trusted friend and ally in the war against crime in Gotham City. Though considerably younger than her, Barbara nevertheless sees Richard is a real friend and admires him immensely as a fellow hero and equal. Though initially oblivious to the extent of his romantic feelings, Barbara became aware of Richard's crush following the start of her relationship with Edward. Barbara didn't share in these feelings and has done her best to getnly let him down; a tactic which has apparently proven effective as the two continue to be good friends. Edward Nygma is the confident, handsome and kind former forensic analysist whom Barbara worked with for many years. Barbara has always admired Edward for his astounding intellect and cleverness and always enjoyed his many riddles. Though she has always genuiney seen him as a friend, it wasn't until recently that she began to look at Edward romantically; specifically, following his admission of feelings for her. In the short time they've been together, Barbara's feelings for Edward have grown exponentially; to the point where Barbara realized she was in love with him. Barbara is genuinely happy with Edward and finds she really enjoys their life together. Although she doesn't particularly like hiding her secret identity as Oracle from him, she understands that this is necessary to keeping him safe and hasn't waivered on her decision to keep the secret from him. Alfred Pennyworth is the grumpy and seemingly reluctant "butler" to Bruce Wayne and, more recently, mentor and friend to Barbara. Barbara cares deeply for Alfred and enjoys their tea-time chats, where she frequently confides in him. There isn't anything Barbara wouldn't do for him. James Gordon is Barbara's Father and one of the few clean cops in Gotham. Barbara has always been close with her Father and, until recently, shared a very open and honest relationship with him. Powers and Abilities Mundane Abilities and Training '--Detective: '''Barbara is a natural detective, able to find clues and connect dots. While not quite on the level of Batman, she is more than capable in her own right. '--Escapology: Training with Bruce, she has learned ways to escape from various bonds, though she's not expert yet by any means. '--Forensics Scientist: '''Barbara is considered one of the best forensic scientists the GCPD ever had. Her skill with crime scene analysis, DNA sequencing and other aspects of the job are unparralleled, making her an irreplacable asset to Batman. '--Genius-Level Intellect: Barbara's IQ well-surpasses genius level. She graduated high school two years early and received a full-ride scholarship because of it. She is "scary smart", according to Richard. '--Gymnastics:' Barbara is a natural gymnist, often employing such moves in her combat or movement in the field. '--Hand-to-Hand:' Barbara has received training in hand-to-hand combat from the GCPD training program, which she was very good at. She was shown able to handle herself against a group of four thugs before training with Bruce. Since then, she is learning a variety of martial arts and self-defense techniques and while she seems to be excelling, Bruce has not deemed her truly "field ready" yet. '--Multilingual: '''Barbara is capable of speaking several languages. '--Polyscience: Barbara is not only an expert in forensics, but also chemisty, biology, anatomy, phameceuticals, engineering and even genetics. '''--Technology: Barabra is perhaps one of the best engineers and technological geniuses alive. Her skill with computers surpasses that of even Ted Kord. It is Barbara who updated and maintains the Batcave's computer system; she installed the voice recognition software; she brought the Batmobile to working condition; she helps maintain all of the team's gear AND she overhauled Wayne Enterprises' mainframe to be more efficient, bringing profits up by 2%. '--Throwing Weapons: '''Barbara is being trained in the use of thrown weapons, specifically knives and batarangs. She's not too good with them yet. Paraphernelia '--Encrypted Cell Phone:' Barabra's cell phone has been encrypted and specially altered by Barbara herself, making it untraceable and giving it more processing power than the average laptop. Equipment '--Batgirl Uniform: This "uniform" is really more of a hodge-podge of old pieces of Bruce and Richard's old uniforms. The only part specifically made for her is the cowl and that is a relatively recent addition (before she wore one of Richard's old masks and his old hood & cape). The primary piece of the uniform is a grey tunic with a yellow bat-symbol emblazoned on the chest. It is composed of a thin polymer that is tougher than Kevler; it is composed of synthetic spider's silk, a small percentage of titanium and nano-technology that makes it highly resistant to various types of attack, including blunt-force trauma, knives, small-calibur firearms and reinforced against explosions. The tunic is also self-repairing, explaining its pristine condition despite all of the battle it has seen. This was the tunic Bruce formerly wore during his time with The Team from Young Justice. As such, it's a bit baggy on her. Her gloves and boots are reinforced to rebound the impact of punches and kicks, and her cowl is reinforced to protect her skull from trauma. Her cape is not memoryweave cloth, but it is specially designed to be fire-retardant and add an extra, protective layer to her. The pants are really just yoga pants. '''--Smoke Pellet: These small, metal pellets release a large cloud of thick smoke when they make sharp contact with a solid surface. Used primarily as a means of obscuring herself when forced into the open or as a quick means of escape. --Throwing Knives: Until she masters the use of Batarangs, Batgirl has been given a set of throwing knives, specially blunted and designed for non-lethal use; primarily disarming opponents. '--Utility Belt:' The Utility Belt is a specialized belt Batgirl wears to equip her crime-fighting gear. The utility belt is a modified climbing harness, with magnetized impact-resistant pouches, and canisters attached to the belt at ergonomic points for ease of reach. It carries Batarangs, a medical kit, smoke bombs, A mini-decrypter, mini explosives, pen-light, money, and other unspecified equipment. Weaknesses What are the character's weaknesses? This applies to personality flaws as well as psychological conditions or physical weaknesses (like Axiomite). Notes Play by actress is Emma Stone. Trivia -Favorite author is Carolyn Keene, followed closely by Agatha Christie and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. First aspiration was to be a great detective like Nancy Drew. -Favorite color is purple. -Although she loves many video games, she has always been partial to the "classics" with her favorites being Donkey Kong, Zelda and Tetris. -Is an avid Lord of the Rings fans; paints figurines in her spare time. -Is also an avid fan of Star Wars, TMNJ, Godzilla, Indiana Jones and James Bond movies. -Favorite cartoon as a child was "The Grey Ghost" -Favorite food is pasta, specifically chicken alfredo. -Loves jazz, blues and Elvis Presley. Category:PC Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Good Characters Category:Bat-Family Category:Vigilantes Category:GCPD Category:Native of Earth-Prime Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Gotham Knights Category:Human